fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Thaumaturge
Summary The Thaumaturge is the player-character in the mod, Thaumcraft. Throughout the game, the player delves deeper and deeper into the hidden realm of magic, where they become able to cast spells, preform rituals, and gain arcane knowledge. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Steve or Alex Origin: '''Thaumcraft '''Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Swordsman, Survival Expert, Statistics Amplification, Resurrection (Via Totem of Undying), Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Regeneration (Mid. Can regenerate from several arrows through his skull), Various forms of Magic, Can detect and view magic, and the magical aspects that make objects up, Can gain knowledge through scanning objects, Can absorb magical energy from nodes, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport blocks in and out of their inventory, as well as teleport themselves to placed Magic Mirrors or to their spawn point), Life Manipulation (Can speed plant growth and animate blocks of material or flesh into Golems), Portal Creation (Can create portals to the Nether and Outer Lands), Levitation, Telekinesis, Summoning (Firebats and Various Golems), Curse Manipulation (Inflicts slowness, poison, and weakness), Various Homing Attacks, Electricity Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Liquid Death), Can make objects indestructible, Forcefield Creation (Can create various Rune shields that can regenerate with appropriate amounts of Vis), Madness Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Can spread Warp and Taint to others through liquid taint), Can Duplicate objects, Immortality (Type 9. Death is but an inconvenience to them and they can reppear as long as their true selves exist), Resistance to Madness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can clear the effects of Warp and Taint with Sanitizing Soap and Purifying Bath Salts, and generally resist the insanity induced by both), Fire, Explosions, and Smite Attack Potency: '''At least '''Town level, likely much higher''' (Can harm and kill the Ender Dragon and Wither), has various ways to negate durability '''Speed: Normal Human with Massively Hypersonic combat and reaction speed (Can hit Endermen, which can dodge arrows at point-blank range) Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 25 (Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole meters cube of solid gold) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level, likely far higher (Thaumium and Void Armors are superior to Diamond to an unknown degree. Coupled with wards, this can effectively allow the player to take no damage from large quantities of TNT explosives and attacks from the Wither and Ender Dragon) Stamina: Above Average Range: '''Standard melee range with sword and unarmed. Dozens of meters with bow and spells, Low Multiversal with portals '''Standard Equipment: Various Swords, Bows, Wands, and magical artifacts Intelligence: High (By the end of Thaumcraft, the player possesses a wealth of arcane and forbidden knowledge that can fill an entire book with different rituals, spells, and lore) Weaknesses: Many abilities require large quantities of Vis, although this can be circumvented with Vis storage units and Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Wand Foci : A wand is the most basic magical tool of a thaumaturge -- indeed, the section of the Thaumonomicon dealing with wands and related magics, is simply titled "Thaumaturgy". Wands and their variations gather and store magical energy ("vis"), and use it for various purposes: ** Equal Trade: Needs to be "primed" with a result block before use, by shift-right-clicking. Clicking on a target block will trade that block for the result block, taken from your inventory. ** Excavation: Digs away any minable block, yielding blocks or other drops as appropriate. ** Fire: Shoots flame and sets mobs afire. *** Fireball: The wand focus will now throw fireballs instead of a Cone of Flame which will explode on impact with anything. The Alchemist's Fire upgrade makes it set the ground around the explosion crater on fire as well. *** Fire Beam: It will make the wand fire a very long narrow beam of fire which does massive damage upon impact. The Alchemist's Fire upgrade makes it set some tiles on fire as as well, when the beam hits them. ** Frost: Shoots balls of ice, which do considerable damage but are prone to bouncing around (frequently straight back at you). Does not affect water or lava, but may bounce off them. *** Scattershot: This makes the wand fire multiple smaller shards of ice that do less damage but overall can be devastating to crowds and focused targets. *** Ice Boulder: This upgrade makes the wand fire a single massive boulder of ice that tends to bounce around and does huge damage. ** Nine Hells: Summons firebats to harass and eventually blast your target. Scan a firebat in the Nether to get the research. *** Bat Bombs: This upgrade makes the bats summoned by the wand explode instantly upon contact with its target as well as have a larger explosion radius. *** Devil Bats: This upgrade makes the bats larger, harder to kill and faster. *** Vampire Bats: It makes the bats that you summon give you the health of the enemies they attack. ** Pech's Curse: Glowing energy inflicts damage (1 heart) and status effects (random choice of poison, slowness or weakness) on targets. *** Nightshade: This makes the Pech's Curse wand inflict all of its debilitating effects at once instead of only a few at a time. ** Portable Hole: Produces a short-lived tunnel reaching into the surface you zap it at. ** Primal: Fires a glowing projectile with an erratic path, which explodes when hit to damage creatures and their surroundings. *** Seeker: This makes the orbs automatically seek out the nearest living target and move towards them.It will also stop it from forming nodes or creating taint; meaning it will do nothing but explode. ** Shock: "Target-seeking" lightning attack with considerable damage. *** Chain Lightning: It makes the wand fire slower but the damage is increased and each Lightning Bolt can hit up to two other enemies. Each enemy it chains to reduces the damage by a small fraction. *** Earth Shock: It makes the wand fire a large ball of electricity which damages an area and leaves a large amount of land dangerously electrified afterwards, dealing massive damage to whoever is in the initial explosion and steps on the land. The land will stay electrified only temporarily. ** Warding: Makes blocks (solid, opaque, blocks only) unbreakable and indestructible to anyone but the player who warded them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Summoners Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Death Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Disease Users Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Tier 7